


Summer Heat

by Gananimal



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon sent on a mission to retrieve a disk which leads him to Devil May Cry, however things don't go as plan... Leon blames the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cruel Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730) by [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura). 



> After reading dozens of fan fiction and having being disappointed with some of my favorites not being continuing their works I decided to finally write one of my own.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/14730/chapters/18806- happens to be the one that inspired me for this fan fiction…yeah I really needed some closure on that particularly story.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a hot summer night; Dante was investing a case in some remote town located in the middle of nowhere. Dante walk down the dusty road as he examined the area, so far nothing. Suddenly Dante stop in his tracks a German Shepard had appeared in front of him. He chuckled lightly and started walking towards the dog “I don't suppose you could tell me where everyone went hm”? The dog just stare at him his eyes were pitch white and his once fluffy coat was replace with smooth red flesh of his muscles. 

 

Dante stop walking towards the beast and waited for it to attack, sure enough the dog ran straight to Dante, lunge and was about to rip into his face when rebellion slit the creature into haft. “Well that was boring” Dante sigh honestly except for the dog this place was just a ghost town. And! So help him if this damn client had made him wasted haft a fricken day for a demon puppy. Dante then look down at the corpse and kick it “Honestly even a child could have killed this thing! You know what I'm going to find that bastard and…” Just then a series of groan could be hear all around him, Dante look up and saw that he was surround by a herd of zombies. Dante eyes grew the back of his hairs raise and his skin had goose bumps. He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. There was a short silent when Dante jump up and scream “This…THIS-IS-AWSOME!!! Yahoo! I always wanted to fight a pack of zombies”! Dante rip Ivory and Ebony out of his hostler and smile mischievously “Alright girls let have some fun”!

The battle lasted for only a couple of seconds and Dante was once again bored “Aw and here I thought zombies would of put up more of a fight maybe I should of used Zambak, ah oh well can't dwell in the past might as well get paid and get out of this hell hole”. 

After searching the town Dante found his “client” turns out to be the mayor and had committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Dante walk in his office and lean against the table “Geez no wonder this town went to hell, now how the hell am I supposed to get paid”?” What even worse is now I CAN”T KICK YOUR ASS FOR WASTEING MY TIME”!!! Dante punch the table breaking it in haft and was about to leave when he noticed something shiny the man was holding. Dante pry the item out of the dead man hands and saw that it was a golden disk “A gold disk? Really rich people sure are weird; but this could be worth something”. Dante then put the disc in his pocket and moan “URG let this be a lesson never answers the phone five minutes after closing”!

1 Hour Later  
“I told you Hunnigan there is no disc here”! Leon was annoyed he had search the office 5 fricken times but no disk. His mission was to infiltrate the town and find the disk which contain information on where Umbrellas new headquarters were begin established and possible some new information on the C virus. Now not only was Leon annoy he was also hot, it had been scorching all day and Leon swore that if the zombie didn't kill him the heat would. As he was internal groaning he saw a bulge in the carpet he walk towards it wondering how he didn't noticed it earlier. He lifted the carpet and saw it was a tracking device. The icon was that of a gold disk, it was blinking and moving until it stop and the new coordination pop on the screen. Leon smile “Well looks like today hasn't totally been a waste of time”.

With that Leon went on his way not knowing what fate lie for him… but hopefully one with an air conditioner. 


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later 

Leon finally manage to locate where the disk was being held, it was in a small business call Devil May Cry. Leon did not know what to make of the name nor the business, in fact based on the description that Hunnigan gave him, the owner name was Dante and he was a self-acclaim demon hunter. Leon figure he was another religious nut job (like the one he met in Spain) trying to scare the masses and gain control over them or something. Leon look up to the sky and saw the sun beginning to set he took this opportunity to set up a little surveillance before breaking into the shop. 

Hours pass and so far Leon saw nothing of interest except for two seductively dress ladies. Man whoever this Dante was sure knew how to pick them. However even the sight of two beauties could not make Leon forget about the scorching heat he was suffering through. His body glistening with sweat, cheeks flushes until they turn into a nice cherry red, and his breath was sagging. However another part of his body seemed to be enjoying the delicious burn of the heat. Leon silently cursed himself why oh WHY did he have to be the only man on earth who became horny when hot! 

Just then a flashback started to pour in, that week he spent with Chris in Africa. Boy! The look on Chris's face was priceless when he jump the poor guy. Leon smirk it was a shamed that he couldn't be Chris's first man… damn Wesker. Speaking of which Leon shake his head back to reality and tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. Even though it was becoming increasingly difficult; however just as Leon was just about to reach his breaking point he saw the three figures inside getting ready to leave.

The women were the first to leave however Dante stayed behind and walk towards his juke box and pressing a conceal button, that Leon couldn’t see from him view. Suddenly the floor board began to separate revealing a secret staircase. Dante walk down to the basement however shortly appear back. After that he left the shop and Leon knew the disk must be located somewhere in that room. He then gathers all his equipment and snuck his way into Devil May Cry.

Leon was surprise on how easy it was to enter the building all he had to do was pick the lock usually when Leon tried to open something a huge monster would appear. However he wasn’t complaining until he took a step in the building and was immediately disappointed that there wasn’t any A/C. And to make matters worse for some reason or another it seems to be hotter inside than it was outside! “No wonder he doesn’t wear a shirt” Leon thought to himself as he walk towards the juke box. He searches around the machine looking and pressing for any hidden button. However no luck and at this point Leon became frustrated and just kick the damn machine. Sure enough the floor board began to move and Leon could see the underground entrance. “Nice to know all those years of government training sure pay off” he said as he descended into the darkness. 

The first thing Leon notice when entering into the basement was coldness, sweet, refreshing, coldness! “Thank you”! Leon shouted happily as he continued his way down the stairs. Remembering his objective Leon ready himself in case any B.O.W. was to appear. However the basement was much smaller than he anticipated and except for a table and a chair there weren't any other pieces of furniture. The walls were covered in weapons…lots of weapons in fact the whole basement was well just that -a basement nothing special about it at all. Leon was beginning to think that this Dante fellow probably wasn't working for Umbrella and most likely just an ambit weapon collector who had pick up the disk by accident. 

Leon walked towards the table and found nothing on it he then went into his pocket to look at the tracking device. The disk was still inside the building just not here, Leon sigh and was about to move out when he heard a noise. He quickly turn around with his gun pointed but saw nothing suddenly he heard a female voice “Oh this one a beauty however I'm afraid all brawns and no brains does he really think that his pathetic weapon of his will have any effect on us”? Leon quickly turned around again how could he not see his enemy there was no places to hide! “It must be an invisible B.O.W I guess coming down here was a trap”. 

Leon heard another voice it was a man or better yet a young boy “B.O.W what are those? Are they some new type of demon”? 

“Demons” Leon whispers to himself you got to be kidding me! With no sight of the monster Leon ran towards the stairs hoping to escape before it attack. 

However Leon soon realized that what the creature wanted and he felt a sharp pain residing in the back of his head. He turn round to shoot but the damage was heavy and he started to black out. All he could make out before he fainted were several back figures in front of him.

 

 

Gilgamesh smiled as she got on her knees to get a better look at her prey. She glanced down and noticed his obvious erection then lifted her head and stare at the other Devil Arms “What do you say guys let have some fun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah heat kink I'll be honest even I didn't see that coming LOL. Well stay tune next chapter is where all the good stuff happens. Although I think Leon would disagree with that. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since Leon had a sex dream; however unlike his fantasies it was dark and he could hear many voices all around him. He tried to move but something was holding him tight also the sensation on his crotch was becoming more intense. 

It was then that it hit him…Shit…not a dream whatever had hit him over the head was now in the process of raping him. “urg well can’t delay the enable just pray it looks the least bit human” Leon thought to himself. 

With that thought behind him, Leon mustard up all his courage and open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a women and an internal sigh of relief wash over him. However she did not look like any B.O.W he had encounter before, she had pale blue skin her eyes were jet white and her hair well Leon wasn't actually sure it was hair. On the top of her head were two crazy crimson tentacles and for the rest of her body she wore a skin tight outfit letting Leon be able to appreciate her legs and figure. 

“Hey there” he reply casual trying not to sound nervous. “Hey yourself” she said and began to touch the side of his face tracing it with her rough fingers until she reach his chin and forcefully brought his face to her eyes. “So does our little mouse have a name”? Leon looked at her and smile “The name Leon and who might you be”? She smile back revealing all her razor sharp fangs and her long snake tongue “They call me Gilgamesh I am one of Dante Devil Arms”. Leon narrowed his eyes “Devil Arms what that”? 

Gilgamesh then erupted into a fit of laughter as if this was the most amusing thing she had ever heard. “I take it you are not from around here because everyone knows about us; we are the weapons that Dante uses when he goes out to fight demons”. Leon eyes widen and mouth drop “weapons”!? Gilgamesh continued to chuckled “That right we have two forms the one you see here in front of you is our ‘human’ form the other are the weapons you saw on the walls”. 

“So that why I couldn't see you guys or predict your movements”. Leon said trying to understand the situation at hand and not being freak out by the fact that demons are real. Gilgamesh stare at him for a bit before releasing his chin and sigh with a bored look on her face “Yes that right Leon and as you can see because we are weapons we carved action and adventure however our master lately has only been taking his favorite pets out to battle instead of us”. 

“So it gets really boring until now, so before we kill you little mouse I figure we have some fun with you”. Leon continued to stare at her his concerned growing by the mere mention of one word “We”?

Leon quickly looked around him and saw that expect for his leather jacket the rest of his clothes were gone. Also what he thought were chain holding his arms and legs was actually black goo like tentacles. Then Leon noticed the tentacle that was wrap on his crotch “Urg disgusting”! Leon shouted however he soon regretted saying it because the tentacles around him tighten “Who the hell are you calling disgusting? The name Nightmare Beta to you asshole”! For a second Leon thought his arms and legs were going to be ripped off until a blaze of fire and wind hit the blob and almost hitting Leon body in the process. 

“Agni! Rudra! You Idiots I want him in one piece! How do you expect to have our way with him if he in a thousand pieces”! Gilgamesh screamed as she beat, the two men who coward underneath her and both apologizing in sync. “Well if you two are really sorry why don't you make it up to Leon them hm”. Gilgamesh devious looked down to Leon crotch “Our little mouse here is still hard why don’t you two finished what Nightmare started”? 

Leon eyes widen he did not like where this was going.

“I bet a fire and wind blow job would feel very invigorating for him”. Leon could clearly see the amusement and lust fill Gilgamesh eyes and try to make a run for it however his legs were not cooperating with him after going numb from Nightmare strangle. The two men approach him and restrain his arms, from what Leon could tell they were twins exactly alike expect one was red the other blue. They both were muscular and only wore a pair of skin tight shorts their faces look menacing what with their glowing eyes, bald head, and huge fans. However Leon knew that wasn’t the case with what he just witness a few seconds ago. 

“Hey guys instead of doing this you know what I would really appreciate is you guys not raping, me no offense but you two aren't my type”. However neither of them budge “Oh come on you guys are Devil Arms and you carve battle right so let me recovered and I'll fight you”. Still nothing Leon sigh this was not his day. Leon was about to open his mouth again but a red hand was place against his mouth. 

Agni & Rudra then began to argue “I want to go first” said one “NO! I’m the oldest I get to go first” said the other. They argument was becoming more intense by the minute and for a second Leon didn’t know if he should be honor or disturbed that these two titans were about to fight each other to see who go to blow him first. “Enough! Just do rocks papers scissors who ever win does a blow job and the loser does a hand job”. Gilgamesh said annoy as she was becoming impatient.

So the duo played the game the blue ogre on the left won however the red ore was the first one to begin. Leon looked in horror as he saw giant claws grip around his erect member instantly heating it up to a temperature that was almost unbearable. Then panic set in Leon tried to struggled but it was no use the hands holding him were too strong. Soon after Leon felt a soothing cool sensation on his cock the other twin was beginning to suck him off he gently began to lick at the tip and around the head. “St…Stop!” Was all Leon could say before trying to suppress a series of moans threaten to break free from his lips. 

Leon cock was being overwork the red twin hands gently twisted the base of his cock while ever so often cupping his balls and pulling on it. While the blue one was now deep throating him and somehow also blowing cool air onto the second haft of his cock. There were so many sensations going through Leon mind he was so close he could feel however he needed something more…intense. 

Unfortunately the two ogres didn’t get the hint and continued at their current pace, even after Leon tried to lead them on by thrusting his pelvis viciously. By now Leon needed to cum so badly he let go of his pride and scream “Please do anything just LET ME CUM”! After his little outburst the twin stop and move away from his cock Leon almost thought he was going to go insane and screamed once more “DON’T STOP”! Leon was now in hell his cock was burning for release and his hip were unable to stop thrusting. Leon was about to scream again when the two brothers went down on him again expect this time they switch position. 

Hot met cool, the new positions created more sensation on his already sensitive skin and Leon love every minute of it. His scream grew louder his eyes threaten to go to the back of his head and drool began to fall from his mouth. He then felt that glorious moment of climax. He slammed his head back into the wall and arched his hips as far as he could go and came…OH! How he came! His climax felt like hours but ended shortly and Leon slump back down. 

He was about to black out again when he felt a burning pain in his shoulder, shards of red blade embedded into his shoulder. Leon looked up and saw a Lion like creature leaning against a wall in the corner. His skin was black and had two molten hot horns coming out of his head and his eyes glow a crimson orange. “So Lucifer you want to join as well”? Gilgamesh ask, but the glowing man turn his head to look at the wall and replied “No, I don't find much fun in sexual entertainment I just want you guys to hurry up and be done with him already so I can kill him”. Gilgamesh looked at him annoyed “Buzz kill”.

Leon look up at her in horror “Ok lady I think you had your fun what do you say just call it a day and let lion king over there kill me already”! Gilgamesh smile but didn't say anything instead another Devil Arm appear he looked like a regular human except for his glowing red eyes his jet black hair and his dog ears. He was wearing a form fitting armor. He looked at the human and smiled “If you think that this is fun wait till you deal with me”. 

Leon heart froze his eyes widen and all he could do was scream and a new form of rape began.

 

 

Meanwhile

After hitting the local pub Dante decided it was time to call it a night and headed back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here another chapter just a little tease before the big event ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Panting, moaning, and pleading fill the air.

Leon lay across the table and was facing the ceiling, his hands were pin down by two fiery gauntlets, and his lower haft was currently being impaled by a monster. Seriously does being a Devil Arms mean that your dick instantly has to be 9 inches! 

However that was the least of his worries he hated the missionary position; it left him fully exposed for the bastard to see his expression. Suddenly the movement stop and his aggressor had a sudden look of realization on his face. He began to pull out his cock…slowly oh so painfully slow until the tip was the only part reaming inside him.

Leaning down he whisper to Leon face “Now where are my manners here I have been fucking you and yet I forgot to tell you my name”. Leon looked at him annoyed and then head-butted the man however the guy must have been made of steel or something because soon after Leon gave out a lout moan and could feel blood dripping down his forehead. 

“Well that was rude” his attacker said as he violently grab onto Leon sides making sure his nails dug into the sensitive flesh. “Guess you should be the one who needs to learn some Manners “! Just like that he rammed his member back into Leon all the way to the tilt. This caused Leon to scream, lift his hips and immediately bite his lips and clenched his hands tightly in a futile attempt of rebellion. The raven man smile with delight as his watch his prey struggled to maintain what little control he had over himself. He continued ramming into Leon however this time angling his member downwards so that Leon could feel the full effect of his fucking. The new rhythm caused Leon to be breathless; he could feel the intensity of the friction inside him burning up with each new thrust. He turned his head in an attempted to hide his emotions only to see that he was directly facing a band of Devil Arms.

Gilgamesh smiled and was moaning breathless, seeing Leon in this pathetic state of being raped over and over again was making her wet and she was all so close, and the rapist knew it as well. 

“Well best not to keep a lady waiting”. He said and just like that he started to glow almost blinding. The attacker member was glowing white and with inhuman speed and power began to pound recklessly into Leon. Each thrust sent shivers down his whole body as every inch of him was feeling the pain of pleasure. That was what Leon thought until the cock inside him manages to hit a spot that Leon didn't even know he had. 

Once friction was press against that special spot of his it was all over for Leon, he was not in control of his body anymore. He began to spasm shaking violently at the increasing pleasures that filled him. He was about to let out another scream when the dog ear man sealed his lips. His tongue pushing in and greedily taking everything that Leon had to give him. Leon thought for sure this time that he was going to die his climax was approaching and he was unable to breath. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he desperately needed to breathe. However that all became a distance memory when his orgasm reach its peak and he began to cum. The attacker removed his lips from the other allowing himself to savior the sounds the human scream out. 

Leon lay on the table helpless his breathing was unsteady and his body was numb. 

Hey Beowulf let me have a crack at him now”.

Leon used the strength that he had left to look up and saw the man behind the gauntlets he wore sliver armor with purple thighs and had fierce crimson eyes. Leon did not need to see the man face to know that he was smiling.

Suddenly Lucifer spoke up “Ifrit hurry up and finished this soon I want to have my fun before Dante returns”.

“Not a problem besides I want to have some fun experimenting” Ifrit took off one of his gauntlets and started to probe Leon abuse entrance with one of his massive fingers.

He smirk “I always want to see how fisting was like”. As Ifrit was about to push more fingers into Leon a young boy appear out of nowhere and restrain his hand. “Ifrit, Lucifer, I think we should stop this now I don’t think master would appreciate it if we kill a human”! 

Leon strained to look at his defender; he looked well into his teens. He looked similar to Beowulf except for his hair was white and his eyes were icy blue. 

Ifrit used his free hand to push the youth into the wall “Quite Cerberus if you really wanted to stop this you would have done it in the beginning now hush up before I burn that pretty little face off of you”. 

Cerberus got up and ran the wall nearest to the stairs and began to talk to the claymore hanging there “Come on Rebellion help me! Tell them to stop”! The sword sighed and then replied “Look kid I don't really care what happens to that human over there my only purpose in life is to kill”.

“In fact if Dante were to come here and kill haft of these fuckers then that would be fine with me”. Cerberus stare at him with wide eyes and then at the man behind him Ifrit had already started to pump three fingers into him and the human look like he could take no more a fist from Ifrit would surely kill him. 

So he did the only thing he could think of run…run to find Dante and pray they came back in time.

 

 

Meanwhile  
Dante was heading home when he noticed some shadows following him “Hm looks like I’ll finally have that excitement I been searching for this evening”. He smirked as he pulled out Ivory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another update! So next chapter will finally included Dante :D


	5. Chapter 5

Dante sensing demons around him enter into an ally way and sure enough found that he was surround by frost knights. “Well isn’t this just one big party” he said as he began to shoot the demons. Out of the five he managed to hit 2. “Urg, demon hunting after drowning down ten beers wasn't a good idea”. Suddenly Ebony was knock out of his hand by an ice wave and then frozen in a block of ice. Dante tried to use Ivory but discovered his other hand was frozen. 

Dante chuckled “If you think a little ice is going to stop me, THINK AGAIN”! He screamed as he slammed his frozen hand into the brick wall. However nothing, the ice didn't break nor did it chip “Well damn” he thought. 

One of the demons took the opportunity to attack him head on however Dante deflected the attack by knocking the demon out using his ice hand. Sure enough the ice broke and he was able to shoot again however he aimed for one of the demons but no bullets came out. “Ah hell the gun jammed”! 

He dodged another attack he knew he could take them on without using any weapons however it was risky -he really didn't feel like buying a new coat again. 

Just as a new ice wave attack was about to hit Dante saw three whips made of ice came right at the demons knocking them off the floor.

“Cerberus what are you doing here”? 

The Devil Arm return to its human form and Dante could see the look of tears in the young boy face. He quickly ran over to him and grabbed his shirt “Master you have to get back to the house now”! He said as he tried to pull his master to get him going however Dante grab his hands.

“Wo Clam down what all this about”?! 

Cerberus sounded even more panicky now “Please Master there is no time to explain, we need to get going NOW”!

Dante could see that he was about to cry and release his hands and gently patted his head. “Clam now don't worry Cerberus I hear you we'll get going soon however I need you to go back to being a weapon now there still some trash that needs to be clean”.

Dante raised his head and look at the remaining three demons “Now let see which one of us is the true ice master”.

 

Meanwhile 

“I CAN”T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT”! Ifrit yelled looking at his damage hand. Lucifer looked at him angry and annoyed “I HAD TOO! You were about to ripped him apart! It was agreed upon that I was the one who was going to kill him”! 

Ifrit growl and his other hand began to burned “Oh yeah well maybe I change my mind! Who the hell made you the boss”?! 

“Enough”! Gilgamesh yell “Ifrit you had your fun now let Lucifer have his beside I don't want to be put in the damn storage closet like last time after you two blew up the basement ”. 

“Tsk fine but next intruder is mine you all got that”! Ifrit roared before transforming back into his weapon form.

“Finally now where should I start OH how about the intestines it will be fun see you organs gush out like a fountain”! 

Leon watched in terror as the Devil ready his long crimson rod in striking position, Leon close his eyes if he was going to die at least have the last thing he remember be a happy memory. 

Suddenly he heard a gunshot and then a loud bang and some yelling. ‘What the hell is going on in here”?

Dante scream as he walked down the stairs “If this is your guys idea of some joke it isn't funny, this is why I don't let you guys handle intruders you always do weird shit like this”!

Gilgamesh then chimed in “But master we were bored you hardly take us out to battle anymore and…”

“ENOUGH”! He yelled leaving all the other Devil Arms to shiver in fear.

“If you have a problem with my tell me don't just do random crap like this”! Dante then walk over to the man and pick him up. “I going to take care of him first and then you guys”!

“Now transform back into your weapons state and I better not hear another word from you guys”! As Dante walk toward the stairs he looked at Cerberus gave him a small smile and patted his head “Don’t worry you're not in trouble, good boy”. 

After that silence flooded the basement once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day

Leon groaned his body was in pain but it was manageable for him, he look around his surrounding and saw he was in a bedroom, with Dante who was next to him reading a magazine.

“So finally awake” he said still staring at his magazine, Leon glare at him “What are you”?

“A devil” he reply 

Leon sighed and rubbed his template it was probably best not to ask anymore question from him. Beside Leon now knew there were others things out there besides zombies and personally he didn't want to know any more that he should.

“Looking for this” Dante said still reading his magazine however this time holding up a gold disk. 

“How much” Leon answer, in true he wanted to grab the disk and then run out of there but he doubt that he would make it out the front door.

Dante put down his magazine and look at him with a mischievous smile “How much do you have”?

Leon look at him confused “Well I would give you cash now but it got destroy by your weapons”. Leon said slightly annoyed and lean back against the bed frame and sigh “All I have on me is just my birthday suite” he joke.

Suddenly soft lips were resting on his own and Leon shove Dante off of him “Oh hell no there is no way I'm letting you do that! Not after the shit I've been through last night”.

He then stood up and was about to leave when Dante spoke again “But you won't get the disk”.

Leon turns to him “Look if you want money then let me contacted my people and everything will be settle”. 

“But I don't want money, too bad for you I guess” with that Dante began to bend the disk.

“Don't! Damn it alright I'll sleep with you just um can I be the top this time”?

Dante grab Leon by the arm and slammed him into his bed “Nope” he reply simply and then press a faint kiss on his lips.

Fucking bastard Leon thought

After that Dante quickly took off his clothes Leon couldn't believe it he literally blink and they were gone! Dante then position Leon so that his back was behind his chest.

A hand ghosted down his body until fingers prodded his entrance however this time they were gentler. One, two, and eventually a third finger made their way inside him. Leon began to squirm and twist however Dante held him steady it was until Dante rubbed over his spot that the party really got started. 

Leon gasp and arched Dante lock his moans with a kiss. Tongue swirl around him massaging him and melting him, speaking of melting Leon noticed the room getting hotter and he could feel his body burning up and his arousal growing more and more.

Dante eventually started to stroke Leon member and with both of his sensitive parts being treated Leon felt like he was going to cum. Dante sense this as well and began to slow down his rhythm and squeeze Leon cock tightly.

Leon gasped “What the hell man”! 

Dante chuckled “Now, now no need to get impatience I just want the big final to include both of us”. With that Dante remove his fingers and twisted Leon so that he would be facing him.

Leon looked down at him “You really expect me to do cowboy, not my style”.

Hey you're the one who wanted to be on top remember “?

“Shut up”!

Leon position himself onto the devil hunter cock and slowly began to impale himself with it, damn why was ever guy he met in this damn store so big! 

He began the pace slowly and steady trying to get himself used to the new position. However Dante had other plans he playfully slap Leon ass “Hey remember you're a cowboy right so giddy up”! 

Leon growl and that was all he could do from strangling Dante. 

“Fi..Fine you want a cowboy I'll give you a cowboy”! 

Leon began to increase his pace and he also began to tighten his entrance trying to make the other man experience as uncomfortable as possible. However Dante didn't mind one bit he like it rough and seeing the sight of the other man smug look being wash away after realizing that he was enjoying it was even better. 

He grabbed the other man hips and began to ram them back into his cock viciously which caused Leon to gasp and shutter he lowered himself to the other man neck in an effort to hide his expression. However that didn't matter Dante was enjoying the sounds he was hearing in fact he wanted to show Leon just how much he could make him scream. He grabbed the man waist and promptly got off the bed.

Leon shutter in surprise Dante was now fucking him standing up his cock going deeper and deeper into him. He began to scream again and his hands began to scratch the back of Dante back he could feel his orgasm building up. He looked out the window and saw the sun blazing outside and then Leon couldn't take it anymore.

This caused him to look at Dante and beg him for release “Dante please let me cum”! He said shamelessly. Dante smirk in agreement and stop his thrusting and began to lift Leon off his cock.

“Wait! What are you do…ING”?!

Dante slam his whole cock back into him and Leon and Dante both released in that moment two moans competing with each other.

After that things were blank all Leon remembered was the embrace of the other man and how satisfied he was at the end, not that he would ever tell the other.

 

Night drew and Dante drove Leon to the nearest train station.

“Well here you go hope it was worth all the trouble it put you through” Dante said as he handed over the disk to Leon.

Leon then look back at him “So what are you going to do about your weapons”?

“Don't worry about them once I show them I mean business they usually obey, anyways see ya”.

The train came as Dante left, Leon got on the train and look at the disk once more “Was it worth it”? He whispered.

He then turned his head to the window and look at the sunset, Leon sigh and lean himself against the chair. 

Leon made a mental note to himself- next mission bring a fan, damn heat.


	7. Epilogue

Dante was currently on a mission he stood at the meeting point in an old abandon warehouse. A man appeared behind the corner and slid over a briefcase. Dante pick up the case and look into it, full of money enough to help him with his debt. 

Dante look back at the man again “I don't suppose you can give me as to why you wanted to torment that Leon guy so much”? 

The other man stared at him refusing to step away from the shadows “Our agreement was you do as I say and I'll pay you with no question ask”.

Dane shrugged whatever it was no skin off his back beside now he could finally get Lady off his back. 

 

When Dante left the man took a step out of the shadows.

“That will teach Leon next time to jump me” he quietly said all too please with himself as his revenge was coming together. The only regret he had was the fact he couldn't be there to see the look on Leon face when he discover the disk was fake. 

Damn heat was the last thought he had before walking out of the warehouse.

\--END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally finished my first fan fic :D 
> 
> For those who may be confused by who the man was at the end go read chapter 2 again because I'm not telling (yes I am evil like that).
> 
> Anyways thank you all for the views and maybe I'll do more stories in the future


End file.
